


It Must Have Been The Mistletoe

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Ignis has finally worked up the courage to tell Noctis how he feels.  His plan is to talk to the Prince at the annual Amicitia Christmas party.  If all goes well he'll be able to catch him under the mistletoe creating the perfect romantic opportunity.Sadly... the best laid plans of man often go awry
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	It Must Have Been The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!!! This fic was inspired by an awesome prompt from ThatScottishShipper for a cute Christmas Ignoct fic with mistletoe as a catalyst for festive fun!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it my friend and that it's what you were looking for! :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The Amicitia residence was always a sight to behold around the holidays.

The massive brick building had Christmas lights hanging all over the front and even into the back garden. All of them gave off a soft, warm white color that made everything else around it sparkle in an almost ethereal way. The way they would even go so far as to hang lights around some snowmen to give them some extra pizzazz just added to the absolute cheerful atmosphere.

However, nothing could compare to the inside of the home.

Upon entering into the foyer the guest was instantly greeted by the warm scents of sweets and goodies coming from the kitchen mixed with the fresh pine of the Amicitia Christmas tree. The entire house was just warm and welcoming in the grandest way. Every sort of holiday decoration was visible. 

Garland along the stair railing and up along a few columns with red and green lights intermingled in them..

Christmas stockings hung by the fireplace mantle for each of the residents of the home.

Baubles and lights almost outshining the star as the brightest thing on the massive Christmas tree.

And of course… there was the mistletoe.

Ignis remembered the first time he’d been introduced to the tradition. It was the first time he’d come to the Amicitias for the holidays when he was about seven. He had come with Regis and Noctis, excited to share in this outing with the young Prince and be a part of the fun with him. That’s where he first learned of the mystical power of mistletoe. Apparently, whenever you were caught underneath it you had to kiss someone! It was funny that Christmas to watch all the grown ups either desperately trying to avoid the little sprig of green or waiting for their chance to land a Christmas kiss on an unsuspecting cheek!

At one point, Noctis, Gladio and himself had been caught under the mistletoe and had been on the receiving end of a few kisses by Gladio’s mother, Liliales Amicitia, their cheeks absolutely covered in them. It had left his face scarlet, though Gladio and Noct had found the attention absolutely hilarious! After wishing them a Merry Christmas Gladio’s mother had set her sights on her next victim. A man a little younger than King Regis with striking blue eyes.

“I like the missim toes!” Five year old Noct had said with a bright smile as the watched the Marshal fleeing for safety from across the room.

“No. It’s ‘ _ missile _ ’ toes. Like those things they launch from the airships sometimes!” Gladio had said with a little puff of his tiny chest as he turned to the Adviser to be. “Isn’t that right, Iggy?”

Ignis’s cheeks had flushed up once more at the sudden question. “I… I would have to look up a bit more information, but I don’t think they have to do with ‘ _ missiles’ _ , Gladiolus,” he said with a little nervousness. However, Noctis has stepped forward and taken Ignis’s hand, giving it a little squeeze.

“It’s okay, Iggy! I’ll help you look stuff up later. Oh! Or we can ask my dad!  _ DAD _ !!!”

And just like that the three boys had gone off running to find Regis, the rest of the evening passing along in a blur of good food, warm company and learning that no… the green sprigs had absolutely nothing to do with missiles much to Gladio’s disappointment.

“What’s got you smiling over there, Ignis?” King Regis asked, bringing a now twenty year old Ignis from his thoughts as he and Noctis followed his majesty up the steps toward the Amicitia’s household.

“Nothing, your Majesty. Just thinking of my first Christmas here,” he said lightly, hearing a little chuckle from Noctis who was walking beside him.

“Was that the year Gladio burnt his mouth on hot chocolate? Or the year he tried to get us to help him set a booby trap for Santa?” the Prince asked, making Ignis snort a little laugh that he quickly tried to cover with his hand. After making sure he wasn’t about to make more embarrassing noises he lowered his hand once more and shook his head with a fond smile.

“Actually, it was the one where he thought mistletoe had to do with missiles,” he said lightly, making King Regis chuckle as well as they finally reached the front door.

“Oh that was definitely an interesting conversation. I thought poor Gladio was going to be inconsolable over it,” he chuckled as he rang the doorbell.

“He was until Jared brought the cookies out and then he completely forgot about it,” Noct chuckled, the sound making Ignis’s heart flutter in his chest even as his own smile grew.

“A trick I have learned to use to our advantage throughout the years when our Shield in training is pouting,” the Adviser teased, getting Noct to laugh again and making Ignis feel the warmth growing in his chest as he heard the sound.

For years now he had known that he had felt something more for the Prince than mere camaraderie. At first he had thought that this feeling pertained to his duties as the right hand, the Adviser to the Prince. But the longer it went on the stronger the feelings grew. The day he was able to put a name to it was when they were heading back to the Citadel after attending a grand opening for a new library in King Regis’s honor. As they had been driving along, Ignis sitting in the back with Noctis and going over the points of his speech that had hit correctly and what still needed to be worked on, the Prince had started to nod off. Before long he was slumping against Ignis and fell asleep with his head nestled against his shoulder. That’s when it had hit full force and he knew without a doubt.

He loved Noctis.

He loved to see him smile and laugh. He loved watching him get immersed in video games regardless of how many times Ignis chided him for the time he spent on them. Hell, he had even begun to find the inventive ways Noctis hid his veggies endearing. If that didn’t speak to how much he’d fallen for him then nothing could.

So since that revelation he had been tormenting himself with questions about these feelings. Was there a chance for them? Should he say anything? Should he remain quiet on the matter?

At one point he’d gotten so caught up in his head that Gladio had called him out one day during training. He hadn’t seemed focused that day and to be fair, he wasn’t, and kept getting his ass handed to him over and over again in their sparring matches. There was no hiding it from the man and he’d admitted to his feelings for Noctis and how he was weighing the pros and cons of it all. Whether the risk was worth the reward.

To be fair, Gladiolus had always been a romantic at heart and instead of teasing him as he’d expected, the young Shield had offered some advice.

_ “This might sound like the most simple advice, but honestly… you’ll never know unless you ask, right? The worst he could say is that he doesn’t feel the same, but… listen just ask him, yeah? It might work out better than you think.” _

So… here he was, a couple weeks later and a plan ready to be set into motion. Tonight he would finally tell Noct how he felt, and… thanks to some more advice from Gladio… doing so underneath the mistletoe seemed to be the perfect romantic gesture to go with it.

Ignis startled a bit as the front door to the Amicitia house opened, pulling him from his thoughts as his eyes focused on Clarus standing there before them in the ugliest Christmas sweater he’d ever seen.

“Are… are those tonberry’s? With little Santa hats on them?” Regis asked, the mirth in his voice clearly evident as Ignis glanced over to find Noct biting his lip to keep from laughing.

Clarus’s expression was absolutely deadpan as he looked at his old friend, raising one of his arms and shaking it, emitting a light tinkling sound that instantly had Noct giggling despite his best efforts.

“And bells. But if you think this is a sight to behold you should see Gladio. Come in you three before you catch cold,” the Shield said, his smile finally breaking out as he ushered in a snickering Regis, a giggling Noct and a young Adviser trying his best to be polite.

“It… it really does look comfortable, Sir. And the green compliments you,” Ignis tried, attempting to ignore the little wheeze he heard behind him as Noct tried to walk away and hide his laughter.

“Don’t even try, Ignis. It’s ugly and no kind words can change that. Though thank you for trying. The best Cor did was say it took away from my face. Remind me why we invite him every year?” he asked, turning his head to address Gladio as his son came into the foyer to greet the newcomers.

“Because he’s family? Because you three need to be mean to each other to sustain yourselves? Because you…,”

“Yes, yes, yes, alright, alright, you made your point, now… go and get these three some cider or… oh… well two. Where’s Noctis?” Clarus asked as he turned back to see that Regis and Ignis were the only two that still remained.

“He saw Prompto taking pictures by the tree and went to go see him,” Gladio said, nodding over his shoulder in the direction Noct had vanished off to.

“Well then… since my son has seen fit to join in the festivities already, why don’t you take me to Cor, Clarus? I feel we may need to put him in his place this evening,” the King said with a spark of mischief in his eyes. Before long, the two older men were off and on the hunt for a particular Marshal as Gladio led Ignis toward the table filled with snacks.

“That’s… quite the sweater you’re wearing this evening, Gladio,” Ignis chuckled, taking in the vibrant red color, the green and yellow tinsel that wrapped around the man’s torso and a giant Chocobo covering his chest with the words ‘’ _ Merry Kweh-mas!!!’  _ knit on the front.

“Cor literally laughed so hard he cried,” Gladio said with a little shake of his head, though he was still smiling. “It’s worth wearing it if it gets people to react like that and loosen up a bit. Besides, Iris picked them out for Dad and I. I think she thinks they actually look good,” he whispered, making Ignis laugh.

“Well… when I see her I’ll be sure to tell her she picked out excellent attire for you two,” Ignis said lightly.

“I’m sure she’ll be thrilled, but first I think you should focus on operation ‘ _ tell Prince Charmless you like him and stop making sad puppy dog eyes at him when he’s not looki- _ ’OW!” Gladio yelped as Ignis jabbed him in the side, making the Shield jump and wrap his arms around his middle with a glare.

“Quiet! Do you want everyone to know?!” Ignis whispered frantically as he looked around to make sure no one had overheard, missing the way Gladio rolled his eyes.

“Iggy. Listen. You gotta calm down before you drive yourself crazy. Look. I’ll even try to help. You wanted to catch him under the mistletoe, right? Why don’t we split up and if I see him I’ll try herding him toward you. Literally every door on the first floor here has mistletoe over it so there’s no way you can miss an opportunity. We’ve got this!”

And they proceeded to most certainly not get that.

After splitting up what could only be considered a series of unfortunate events occured.

It seemed like fate was not on his or Gladio’s side as every door led him to someone who most certainly wasn’t the Prince.

He swore he’d seen Gladio tailing Noctis toward the door closest to the kitchen, but when he’d arrived poor Prompto had been standing there, munching away on a cookie. Deciding to be a good sport, Prompto had opted to blow a kiss to Ignis resulting in many cookie crumbs going  _ everywhere. _

Then… he’d made his way over to the doorway that led out to a small balcony. A spot that Gladio had promised him would be most romantic and where he definitely would send Noct. However, upon arriving he’d only found the area taken over by two year old Talcott and ten year old Iris, both playing with a gift Jared had gotten his grandson. Seeing the Adviser, Iris had perked up and waved him over. “Have you seen the sweaters I got Daddy and Gladdy?!” she chirped, making Ignis chuckle as he saw the obvious delight in her eyes.

“I did. They are absolutely fantastic, Iris. You really have an eye for what suits them,” he chuckled, listening to Talcott try to say something to him as he kept his face hidden against what looked like a stuffed cactuar, making his words absolutely muffled.

Kneeling down Ignis pretended to look astounded at the new toy. “My word, Talcott! Look at what you caught all on your own!” he mused, getting a little giggle out of the boy.

Iris laughed as well and shook her head. “Jared got it for him yesterday and he’s been playing with it ever since. He really does like his cactuars,” she said brightly. “But thank you, Iggy! I’m glad you like what I got them! But can I tell you a secret?” she asked, whispering quietly so that Ignis had to duck closer.

“Of course. I’m great at keeping secrets,” he whispered back.

“I got it for them because I knew it would make them laugh. Sometimes… they get sad around the holidays and… I want them to be happy,” the little girl whispered and Ignis felt something in his chest grow tight at the information. He actually had to take a moment for himself, not trusting his voice for a moment. There was no doubt that Clarus and Gladio still felt the absence that Liliales had left, especially around the holidays. She had definitely been quite the presence. However, there was no doubt in Ignis’s mind that she would be so very proud of her daughter for looking after them. 

Clearing his throat, he leaned back to smile at the youngest Amicitia, finally feeling confident enough to speak.

“That’s an… incredibly wonderful thing you’ve done for them, Iris,” he whispered back. “And I promise your secret’s safe with me. Cross my heart and hope to cry,” he said, making the girl laugh and lightening his own heart at the sound.

“What? What does that even mean?” she giggled and Ignis smiled more.

“It’s something Noctis and I used to say to one another. It’s when we make very important promises,” he said with a nod and he could see the way the girl’s eyes sparkled at that.

“Is… is it okay if I use that phrase too?” she asked, making Ignis chuckle as he nodded. 

“Of course you can. It’s for everyone to use,” he murmured lightly. “Now… if you will excuse me I have a Prince to go find. But… I want you to know that I really am very proud of you for what you do for your brother and father. You are a most amazing sister.”

Iris positively beamed at that and jumped up to wrap her arms around Ignis’s neck, almost knocking him over in the process. She apparently had quite the Amicitia strength as well even at this young age.

“Thank you too, Ignis,” she said happily before giving him a little kiss on the cheek and making the Adviser blush at the sweet gesture so reminiscent of Liliales’ own kindness on his first Christmas here. Stepping back to go sit next to Talcott once more, Iris’s expression turned contemplative for a moment before she spoke up once more. “Now go find Noctis. I think I saw him over by the Christmas tree talking to Gladdy.”

It took Ignis a moment to find his voice again before nodding, a warm smile on his face. “Thank you, Iris. And you make sure you keep an eye on that crafty cactuar Talcott,” he murmured to the giddy two year old, ruffling his hair lightly before getting up and going on his search for Noctis once more.

Sadly, no Prince was found by the Christmas tree.

Nor the snack table.

Nor the three other doorways.

The last one he’d gone under he had almost collided with Cor. Both men had glanced up at the mistletoe before they locked eyes once more and the Marshal had simply said. “No.” Ignis couldn’t stop himself from chuckling at that reaction and had nodded, stepping aside to let Cor pass. Sadly, Clarus had seen what had happened and was still hell bent on revenge for the sweater comment.

“What was that? Are you ignoring traditions in  _ my _ household at  _ my _ Christmas party?” he’d called over, making Cor freeze in place as he eyed the man wearily.

“There are no honest to Astral rules saying that you have to ki-... don’t you dare, Clarus!”

In a flash, the oldest Amicitia had attempted to tackle his practically adopted little brother in a flurry of jingling, ugly sweater madness. The Marshal only escaped after wriggling his way free before taking off toward one of the many hallways.

“You won’t get far, Cor!” Clarus had called after him before giving chase, leaving the other party goers laughing at the men’s antics.

Ignis also found himself caught up in the hilarity of the moment, but slowly as he continued to try and find Noctis or just steal a moment to talk to him he began to lose steam.

Eventually, he found himself seated on the bottom steps of the staircase leading up to the second floor, watching the way everyone milled around and talked to one another.

Iris and Talcott had made their way over to the tree, the young girl pointing out different ornaments and baubles on the grand pine to the wonder of the little tyke.

Clarus had finally managed to capture Cor and had drug him over to the fireplace where Regis was waiting, the two older men obviously teasing the hell out of the Marshal in a way only they could.

Prompto was wandering around taking pictures of everyone and everything, Gladio seemed to be taking a break from hunting down Noctis and was grabbing cider and…

Noctis seemed to be absolutely nowhere.

Perhaps he’d slipped out for some peace and quiet? Ignis knew that sometimes the parties could be a bit much for the Prince. He enjoyed his quiet time and a chance to recharge away from all the hustle and bustle. Though there was also a small part of him that wondered if perhaps he’d overheard Gladio earlier? What if he had? Did that mean that he was actively avoiding Ignis now? Perhaps not finding him  _ was _ Noct’s way of giving him an answer to a question he hadn’t been able to ask properly yet.

“Hey… is this seat taken?” Nocts voice cut in, making Ignis jump for the third time this evening. He  _ really _ needed to stop letting his mind wander like that, but he caught himself quickly and shook his head, scooting over on the step to allow a spot for Noctis.

“No, of course not. I was merely… taking a little break from the holiday cheer,” Ignis lied, feeling his heart flutter as Noct sat beside him, their arms brushing slightly.

“I hear ya there. It seems like I’ve been being bombarded all night. And I mean that in the nicest way possible,” he quickly amended. “Everyone has seemed to want to talk to me or walk with me somewhere. And Gladio… I don’t know what’s up with him, but he’s been like… stalking me. He keeps trying to get me near the doorways. Do you think he wants a rematch on whether or not mistletoe really does have to do with explosives?” 

Ignis couldn’t help laughing at that, a little snort escaping him that he quickly covered with his hand to quiet.

“Why do you do that, Iggy?” Noct asked gently, making Ignis’s cheeks flush slightly as he lowered his hand.

“Snort? I’m afraid that’s what happens when I laugh. It’s rather unbecoming, I know,” he said with a little huff before getting a nudge to his shoulder as Noct bumped into him.

“Not what I meant, Specs,” he chided gently. “I meant why do you cover your mouth when you do it? You shouldn’t be embarrassed about it and it’s definitely not unbecoming or whatever. It’s… well… cute.”

Ignis had opened his mouth to rebuff the comment when it clicked in his head what Noctis had said.

Cute.

_ Cute. _

Noctis thought his laugh was…

“Cute?” Ignis murmured, turning his head to look at the Prince next to him, finding that Nocts cheeks were definitely blushing a bit more as well.

“Well.. yeah. It’s cute. A lot of things you do are… cute? Is cute not a good word to use? I should’ve picked sweet or… endearing or something! I… I don’t know what I’m doing…,” he babbled slightly, running a hand through his hair as Ignis felt his smile growing.

“If it helps… I also apparently don’t know what I’m doing,” he began, watching as Noct’s expression went from nervous to confused. Taking a deep breath he figured that if Noct was willing to speak from the heart, it was his turn to do the same.

“You see… I have been trying to find the right time and place to say that… well… I too may find many things you do… cute… endearing… sweet… as well. I… even had a plan this evening to try and tell you and… catch you under the mistletoe in some… misguided attempt to make the moment more romantic? Sweeter? Gladio was trying to help me which is why you may have felt like you were being hunted by the world’s largest bird of prey.”

Pausing a moment he looked down at his hands clasped in front of him, biting his lower lip as he thought over his next words. “But… for as much as I hope it counts now… I find you cute as well. And… I have for quite some time. I was afraid that perhaps by saying something I may… ruin our friendship and that is truly the last thing I ever want to do. You matter far too much to me, Noctis… Noct.”

The more he talked the more he could see Noct’s face growing redder and redder til he wondered if perhaps he really had finally gone and said too much. But before he could utter another word or try to backtrack and promise that nothing had to change between them, the press of soft lips against his own silenced and soothed his worries completely.

The kiss was sweet and tender, Ignis closing his eyes as he gently returned it, his hand moving up to gently cradle Nocts jaw as their lips lingered against one another. Sadly, the kiss couldn’t last forever… worse still… it appeared they had given themselves a small audience.

A wolf whistle startled them apart from one another, Gladio beaming from where he stood a few feet away. “Finally! Do you two know what sort of hell you’ve put me through these last few months?! You’re both so stubborn and unsure I didn’t think this was ever gonna happen!” he chided as Ignis and Noct flushed up at this news.

“Wait? You knew he liked me back and you didn’t tell me?!” Noct shouted, making Gladio roll his eyes.

“That’s not how this works, Princess. You want your Prince you gotta make the first move,” the young Shield said with a nod, making Ignis shake his head with an amused smile.

“Well… I certainly have gotten  _ my  _ Prince,” Ignis murmured, a shy, warm smile appearing over his features as Noct calmed from his mini rage at Gladio turning his head to smile back at Ignis.

“Oh gods… I’m starting to think I liked you two better when you were doing the puppy dog eye thing. Don’t make me regret helping,” Gladio warned, turning away from the pair as he made his way back toward the main group. “They finally kissed!!!”

Noct and Ignis looked on to find everyone either cheering or shouting out how it was finally time, even witnessing Clarus handing money over to Regis with a grumble ‘I was positive it would be the New Year’s Eve party’.

“This is so embarrassing!” Noct chuckled, hiding his face in his hands for a moment before turning to look at Ignis once more. “I’m sorry I was an idiot and didn’t say anything sooner.”

“If you’re sorry then so am I. It appears we both may have gotten a little too caught up in our nerves,” he said softly. “But come on. Why don’t we rejoin the party? I’m sure if we don’t someone is going to make their way over here any way to razz us.”

Noct chuckled at that and nodded his agreement. “You’re right. But… before we go...”

Leaning forward he captured Ignis’s lips in another soft kiss, their smiles making it just a little tricky to carry on for too long.

However, Ignis knew he wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
